MORE THAN FRIENDS
by fallenknight890
Summary: After his birthday party, Klaus can't help but notice Fiona and Isadora as "more than just friends". Soon, Klaus will have to choose which person has been a better friend towards him. (I'm rooting for Isadora!)
1. birthday surprises

MORE THAN FRIENDS

"Is he here yet?"

"No, not yet…"

"SURPRISE!"

Klaus found himself, dumbstruck, in front of Violet, Sunny, Duncan, Quigley, Isadora, and Fiona. It was his fourteenth birthday and they had planned a surprise birthday party for him.

"Wow, guys, you didn't have to do all this for me!" Klaus exclaimed happily.

"Well you are our brother-," Violet said.

"-and friend," Isadora chimed in.

"Okay, you guys let's get this party started!" Violet shouted at the top of her lungs.

The party was a blast. They all played games, watched a movie, danced, and the Quagmires and Fiona slept over at the Baudelaire's new apartment.

"Wow, I had so much fun today," Violet said, out of breath.

"Yeah, that was so funny when Quigley was dancing to "Holla Back Girl" by Gwen Stefani!" Isadora laughed.

Quigley turned scarlet. "I LOVE THAT SONG!"

Klaus couldn't even look at either one of Isadora or Fiona. He had been pondering all day who had been a better friend to him, and it was a hard decision. Klaus thought both girls were extremely pretty and especially kind to him. So that night when he couldn't get to sleep because Violet was snoring so loud, Klaus thought he would have a midnight snack. But on his way to the kitchen, who should he find but Fiona herself.

"What are you doing up so late, Klaus?" Fiona whispered softly.

"Uhhh…I was, just, uh…..nothing," Klaus stuttered.

"Oh really? Well, I'll…just….get back to bed now," Fiona said awkwardly.

Klaus stopped her. "Wait. I wanted to ask you something." He was going to ask her….

"….Did you know that bamboo can grow up to three feet in just twenty-four hours?" Klaus asked, cursing himself in his mind. He smiled weakly.

Fiona laughed quietly. "Oh Klaus, you're funny. Good night."


	2. VOICE MAIL MESSAGES

Chapter II

Klaus was so disappointed in himself. He just couldn't get the courage to tell Fiona or Isadora how he felt. It turned out that his shyness got the best of him, unfortunately. _Well, at least Count Olaf isn't here to ruin my love life, too, _Klaus thought to himself.

Violet, Klaus, and Sunny had just arrived from their lunch at Chili's. When they got home, Sunny checked for voice messages on their home phone.

"_Message One… November Sixteenth, 12:47 pm (beep) Hey Klaus…it's Fiona…I just wanted to say hi and I really had fun at the party last night. Well, Happy Birthday again."_

"_Message Two…November Sixteenth 12:48 pm (beep) Good afternoon Klaus, it's Isadora. I just called to say hello and I enjoyed your party very much. Anyway, Happy Birthday to you once again, Klaus."_

Klaus was very embarrassed. He was listening to the messages with Violet and Sunny, and he was afraid of what they might be thinking at the moment.

Violet said, suspiciously, "Klaus, are you hiding something from us?"

"Amor?" Sunny asked, which meant something along the lines of, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Violet?"

"Yes, I think so, Sunny," Violet exclaimed. "I think you have some explaining to do, Klaus."

"Oh my God, you guys, why are you guys being so perverted? Do you honestly think Fiona and Isadora are hitting on me or something? They're just my good friends. Is that so hard to understand! What the hell is going on with you guys?" Klaus rounded on Violet. "Well, what have YOU been doing with Duncan, Violet? Sneaking into bed with him when you think Isadora isn't looking! What about Quigley, huh? Have you been having an affair with him, too!"

Violet and Sunny could really tell their brother was very angry with them.

"Klaus, we're sorry we accused you of having a sort of "love triangle" with Isadora and Fiona. We just didn't want you to be keeping anything from us," said Violet gently.

"Yombax!" Sunny shrieked. She meant something along the lines of, "But if you are lying to us, then you'd better watch your back because we'll kick your ass."

"Sunny!" Violet nudged her sister.

"_Why would you think that I'd be keeping things from you guys?" _Klaus said in an exasperated tone. He hoped that his true feelings didn't show. Klaus knew deep in his heart, that he had serious feelings for both Isadora and Fiona, but he didn't know which girl to choose. And he WASN'T about to tell his sisters about his love life.


	3. Helping Klaus

As the days passed, the lives of the three Baudelaires were actually, for once, going well. They had eachother, after all, and what more could they ask for, well, besides the presence of their parents once again. The important thing was that the siblings were safe and as long as they weren't in the clutches of Count Olaf, everything was fine.

Or so they thought.

"Hey Violet, I need to talk to you," Klaus said hesitantly.

"What's up? Need some sisterly advice on anything?" Violet replied.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm having this issue with…a girl." Klaus was quiet.

"Really! Wow, Klaus, I thought I'd never see the day! I mean, you're really not the type, and-,"

"Can you just help me, please?" said an exasperated Klaus.

"Oh. Sorry. Well, shoot," Violet said using an expression which here means, "Go ahead Klaus, tell me all your secrets about your love life." Well, that's close enough.

Suddenly, Sunny popped out from the kitchen and shrieked happily, "Dinner is served!" Sunny loved to cook.

Klaus began his story. "Weeelll, you see Violet, I think I've been having this really…strong feeling about two particular women in my life, and I don't want to screw up on anything so, that's why I'm coming to you."

"May we have a guess as to who these two particular women are?" Violet said wryly.

"Would you please let me finish?" Klaus asked. "Anyway, on the night of my birthday, you know how Isadora, Duncan, and Fiona slept over? Well, I woke up in the middle of the night to get something from the refrigerator and I ran into Fiona. I was just about to tell her that I was starting to like her, but, unfortunately, I didn't have the guts."

"Blah," Sunny murmured, which probably meant, "Talk about puberty. I'm glad I'm not there yet."

"That's why I need your help, guys, I don't know how I can come up to Fiona or Isadora and tell them how I feel. Its hard to keep such a strong feeling inside for so long. So what should I do!" Klaus was really desperate.

"Would you like us to be your "decoys" and just casually ask Fiona and Isadora some simple questions? You know, just to ask them if they share the same feelings as you do? For example, when we get to Isadora's house, I could casually come up to her and ask her, 'Hey, do you have a crush on anyone right now?' And if she asks why I'm asking, then I'll say, 'Oh, I'm just doing this experiment on which gender, male or female, has crushes more,' or something like that. Is that okay, Klaus? Klaus!" Violet was quite proud of herself for being a responsible older sister and help her younger brother's problems. Especially with his _love life._ I mean, how often does your younger brother, who is only one year younger than you ask for your help with his LOVE LIFE? Well, let me tell you something here, its very rare for something as phenomenal as that to happen. Anyway, back to our story. After the siblings had had their talk about Klaus and his…issues, the three headed off to a drive-in to watch "The Ring Two" in their VW Beetle. Little did they know that the Baudelaires would run into someone that they hoped never to see ever again. (Note: this is NOT Count Olaf! I repeat, this is NOT Count Olaf!)


	4. Alf Octoun

If you are wondering right now if these "mysterious" people that the Baudelaires are about to encounter is an evil, despicable, and villainous forged desperado, then you are probably wrong. The person that the Baudelaires are about to meet in a few anxious hours, will not be too surprising to you. But that's just what I think.

Violet, Klaus, and Sunny were just getting out of their car to get some popcorn before the movie started when a security guard stopped them. He was wearing a low, blue cap covering half his eyes and high boots up to his knees.

"Uh, excuse me, miss, but this parking is only for handy-capped people," the security guard said in a raspy voice.

"Hey, listen here, _buddy_, my brother and sister and I waited fifteen freaking minutes just to watch this movie and you're standing in front of us thinking that the stupid movie theater previews last for an hour," said Violet not letting her temper get the best of her. "I really don't mean to be rude, but my siblings and I couldn't find a parking for so long and this is the only available one here. Would a baby count as 'handy-capped'?" Violet asked.

"Okay, I guess I cant be too hard on you three, but be earlier next time," the security guard replied smiling rather...strangely.

Violet looked at the security guard right in the eye and noticed something oddly familiar about him. His eyes were very shiny and bright, and were staring straight at her as though the brightness of the eyes would soon burn through her owns. Violet looked at the security guard's name tag.

Violet shuddered. "Oh thank you so much, er….Alf Octoun…..have we met before? You look very familiar. You remind me of a horrible man me and-,"

"Hopsa!" Sunny screamed. She meant, "Come on, the movie's about to start!"

Violet turned and ran towards the Beetle. She crammed inside the car with Klaus and Sunny. Klaus turned the volume up.

Just as the credits were rolling, the three talked. After being silent for a while, Violet spoke up. "Hey guys, I thought I recognized that security guard. His name was Alf Octoun. Yeah, I know, weird name. But his eyes were really shiny and…," Her voice trailed off. _Shit, _Violet thought frantically. _What if this guy is really…no, it cant be. It is not him!_ Violet didn't like to think about the possibility of the security guard being….well, you know who I'm talking about.

Klaus spoke up. "So when are we gonna get to see Isadora and Fiona again so you can help me out?"

Sunny said thoughtfully, "Braxen," which probably meant, "Oh yeah I forgot about that. When can we go, Vi?"

"Maybe tomorrow, if we have time. Maybe after we speak to them, we all can go to-," Violet began.

"-the fair?" Klaus interrupted eager. "Yes, we can go to the fair."

"Kuylu…" Sunny murmured to Violet. Sunny meant, "_Someone's _unusually excited," Violet nodded in agreement. Klaus never really had any interest in fairs, since they were so "childish", as Klaus would say.

"Why are you so eager to go to the fair when it's _childish _as you always say it is," teased Violet. "Is there something so romantic about it or something?"

Klaus blushed. "Maybe..." He thought for a moment. "I can just picture Isadora and I riding the ferris wheel and we lean in to kiss…." Klaus sighed.

Violet and Sunny were laughing so hard. The three of them drove home safe and sound.

When the three first stepped into the apartment, they froze in horror. The house was torn to pieces. It looked like a tornado had just run over their house. Everything was a mess and furniture was spilled everywhere.

"Oh my God," Violet spoke softly to herself.

"Holy shit," Klaus whispered.

"Disastr," Sunny muttered. She said something along the lines of, "Who would do such a terrible thing?"

Nobody said anything for a few moments. Someone had just broke into the house. The poor three Baudelaire orphans didnt know what they should do but stand there stiff as stone and stare at the wreckage.


	5. Love and Deception

The Baudelaires seriously needed help. Professional help.

"Vuhgma," Sunny said quietly. She meant, "Someone please call the police." Her siblings agreed with her.

"Hello?" Violet spoke frantically. "Someone just broke into our house, officer. Uh yes, we are the Baudelaires. How did you know?"

Violet dropped the telephone with her hand still at her ear. Then silence.

Klaus looked at his sister fearfully. "What'd he say?" Klaus asked. Violet looked pale as she opened her mouth and tried to speak. "…uh….er….," Violet stammered.

"Come on, spit it out," Klaus urged. "What happened?"

"That police officer I just talked to. He said he was Alf Octoun and he's coming to get us. I remember seeing that name on the security guard at the drive in. I had a sinking feeling that he was Count Olaf because he looked really familiar in...a bad way," Violet spoke softly. Tears sprang to her eyes and Klaus and Sunny could tell that she was trying to look as if she wasn't scared. They could tell she was frightened to death.

"Cobhux," Sunny said gently to her sister which meant something along the lines of, "It's okay, Violet, nothing will happen to us." But of course Sunny didn't know what she was talking about because she couldn't prove to her siblings that nothing would happen to them. But I'm not saying that something _will_ happen to them.

Klaus thought for a moment. "We have to manage to escape. Come on you guys we have to get out of here before _Alf Octoun_ comes."

"Count Olaf," Violet said.

"Yeah what she said," Klaus answered. He looked around his wrecked home sadly. He was hoping he and his sisters could go visit the Quagmires and take them to the fair tomorrow. Klaus knew this couldn't happen because of what they found.

Like she could read Klaus' mind, Violet said, "I really was hoping that we could go to the fair tomorrow with Duncan and Isadora, but I guess we cant. And I'm not saying this to rub it in," Violet added quickly, being aware of her brother's sensitive feelings.

"No, really, it's okay Violet. I already learned my lesson. I know now that I could never get the chance to talk to either Fiona or Isadora, no matter what I feel for them. And even if I did get to say something, they would just take everything as a joke or something. Nothing will change," Klaus said quietly. "Nothing."

He took off his glasses and buried his face in his hands. Then he let out a scream (of emotional pain, not because he was stabbed to death) he had been keeping in for a very, very long time.

Violet went up to Klaus and hit him on the head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Klaus yelled.

"For giving up so easily," Violet said flatly. "Klaus, why are you defeating yourself like this? This isn't the brother we know. You have to get through this without worrying. How do you know that nothing will change? How do you know that Fiona or Isadora wont take you seriously?" Violet's eyes were daggers piercing deep into Klaus' heart as he realized that his sister was definitely right. Sunny went up to Klaus and stepped on his foot.

"_Ugghh. Not you too SUNNY!"_ Klaus cried in pain. "Look, guys, I get your point, but do you HAVE to inflict such pain on me?"

"Jiklop," Sunny said simply. She meant,"Oh yeah we're sorry about that. We just wanted you to focus that's all."

Before they could say another word, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh no! We forgot all about Olaf! We were supposed to be leaving and now it's too late!" Violet cried helplessly.

The Baudelaires panicked not knowing what to do. They were too afraid to open the door or run away, or move, or do anything.

Just then, the door slowly opened. And who should the siblings find but the Quagmires themselves.

The Quagmires ran up to their friends. "We heard about your house getting crashed. And we were so worried about you. Are you alright?" Isadora said frantically. Klaus melted on the spot.

"Yeah we're okay I guess. But we were scared you might be Count Olaf. I called the sheriff's department and the person who answered it sounded like Count Olaf. He said he was coming to get us-" replied Violet.

"-oh, no, that was just Fiona. She wanted to play a trick on you. She saw the security guard at the drive-in you guys went to and watched Violet's encounter with him. Fiona really knew it was Count Olaf because she quickly figured out his name tag, which said, Alf Octoun. But Fiona decided not to say hi to you. It turned out that she actually thinks you guys are weird. She called us after Violet spoke to her on the phone just a few minutes ago and said that she was at the sheriff's department also, visiting her uncle. He told Fiona to answer all the calls on the hotline. So Fiona found out it was you and just disguised her voice as Alf Octoun." Duncan said.

"And we thought it was really cruel of her to do that. She doesn't like you Klaus. Fiona said that you were such anerd and that that really turned her off," Isadora added.

The Baudelaires were very stunned. Too stunned to speak. Suddenly Klaus spoke up after a few silent moments.

"_That bitch! She thinks she can talk shit about us behind our backs! How dare she!"_ Klaus cried furiously.

"Yeah and all our happy times were such a waste of time with her!" Violet shouted.

"Hogubogen!" Sunny shrieked, which meant something along the lines of, "You shall _PAY_, Fiona!"

Then Klaus calmed down a bit and said right then and there, "Isadora, there's something I've been wanting to tell you."

Violet said under her breath, "Oh boy, here goes…"

Isadora had a sort of misty expression on her face as she and Klaus stared at eachother.

Klaus began.

"Ever since the day me and my siblings met you at Prufrock Prep, I fell madly in love with you. And the same thing has happened to me with Fiona also. I really thought you two were amazing. I also didn't know whom to choose. But now I know that Fiona isn't worth my time at all after what I found out right now from you and your brother. I now know that you are the one for me and you have always been a much better friend to me than Fiona," Klaus spoke slowly carefully choosing his words.

Isadora just looked at Klaus for a few moments and couldn't say anything. She tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"I love you," Klaus whispered.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


End file.
